


Hard Habits To Break

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to break a habit, not necessarily his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Habits To Break

Title: Hard Habits To Break  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry tries to break a habit, not necessarily his.  
Word Count: 860  
Genre: Erotica  
Warnings: None. DH? What's that?  
A/N: Written for [](http://cydah.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cydah.livejournal.com/)**cydah** 's birthday. Pairing request: Snarry, prompt: Punctilious. Enjoy it, my dear!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Hard Habits To Break

~

Harry snickered softly as he watched Severus lay his robes down on the bench and fold them precisely. They were followed in short order by his waistcoat, which Harry knew had thirty-eight buttons exactly, his shirt, his undershirt, his trousers and, lastly, his pants.

Harry licked his lips as Severus bent over and slid his boots under the chair. There was something about Severus’ arse that always made him lose control...

Severus grunted as Harry pounced and wrestled him to the ground.

“You hooligan!” he said, panting as Harry flipped him onto his back and straddled his waist. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Watching you undress has got to be one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen,” Harry whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Severus’ chest.

Severus raised an eyebrow and sniffed carefully. “Are you mad? Or have you been drinking?” His words were belied by his cock, which immediately took interest in the proceedings by growing hard.

Harry shook his head. “Nope, you’re intoxicating enough for me,” he said, tweaking Severus’ left nipple. The resultant indrawn breath made him smile. “It’s just the way you put everything in order before you get ready for bed,” he murmured, glancing over at the neatly folded pile of clothes. “Makes me want to mess it all up.”

“Potter,” Severus warned, but Harry simply grinned and rocked against him harder, distracting him.

When Severus groaned and closed his eyes, Harry waved his hand, and Severus’ shirt extracted itself from the pile, sailing across the room into his outstretched hand.

Severus’ eyes snapped open, and he ground out, “What mischief are you up to now, brat?”

“Oh, nothing,” Harry said, an incandescent smile on his face. Before Severus could argue with that patently false statement, Harry had his wrists wrapped with the fabric and was tying a sturdy knot. His big hand kept Severus’ wrists pressed together.

“What are you doing?” Severus snarled.

“Having some fun,” Harry said, leaning close. “Don’t worry, you’ll have fun, too, I promise.”

Severus bucked upward in a bid to budge Harry off, but it didn’t work and it only served to allow Harry to shift into a better position. It became clear Harry was doing something with his other hand. “Potter, when I get my hands on you...”

Harry winked. “That’ll be soon, Severus,” he promised, panting slightly.

Tilting his hips up, Harry finally revealed what he’d been doing, and Severus’ reply froze in his throat as he saw where Harry’s fingers were located.

Watching with heavy-lidded eyes, Severus’ mouth parted slightly as he saw Harry’s fingers press deep inside his own arse, preparing himself for Severus’ cock, and when Harry removed the fingers and reached for some lube, Severus grew even harder.

“Now,” Harry moaned, grasping Severus’ cock and spreading copious amounts of viscous lube over it. “Time to go for a ride.”

Severus’ eyes widened then closed as Harry held Severus’ cock steady before slowly lowering himself onto him. “So... tight,” he whispered, and Harry grunted.

“So big,” Harry gasped in reply before beginning to move.

“Enough talk, brat,” Severus grunted, his fingers clenching and unclenching impotently as Harry moved slowly. “Faster.”

Harry was sweating, his face set in a concentrated mask as he moved. “I... I will,” he said. “Just let me get... adjusted.”

“If you get any more... ahhh... adjusted, I won’t last,” Severus groaned.

“I c... can fix that,” Harry stuttered, his back arching as Severus’ cock brushed his prostate. He whispered a spell, and Severus sucked in a shocked breath as the sensation of a restraint solidified around his cock.

“Did you...?”

Harry clenched his muscles hard, and Severus’ words dissolved into inarticulate mumbles.

“Gods, you look... fabulous...” Harry panted, his motions, which had begun as slow and deep, now becoming fast, hard and wild as the pleasure rushed over him.

Severus’ hips were straining upwards and his hands, which had finally worked free from the shirt restraining them, grasped Harry’s hips. Severus began lifting him up and slamming him down on his cock in a frantic bid to come.

Harry leaned over, his face close to Severus’ as they strained together. His hand had found his own prick and he started stroking it roughly until Severus’ hand settled on top of his to help. Pressing a kiss to Severus’ open mouth, Harry whispered the counter spell to the invisible cock ring, and Severus screamed as he came hard, spurting inside Harry’s hot channel in rhythmic blasts.

Harry followed seconds after, spilling his seed between their bodies as he shook in ecstasy.

Collapsing forward, Harry lay on top of Severus for a while, recovering his breath. He sighed when Severus’ flaccid cock slipped out of him and he automatically cuddled closer. “That was amazing,” he breathed.

Severus groaned. “It was... inspired, although I fail to see why you needed my shirt. Now I shall have to refold it...”

Harry grinned and listened to his punctilious lover’s grumbles. He loved to mess up Severus’ careful plans. Spontaneity was much more fun, and he would continue to try to convince Severus of that for as long as they both lived.

~


End file.
